In the Rain
by Creshirecat
Summary: That day, in the rain... You called me and I had to answer.  Allen, escaping central, finds himself in a peculiar predicament.  pairings inside
1. That day, that call

**This is my first story, so im a little apprehensive of how it will be recieved. Go easy on me folks!**

**Bear with me on the finer details, as Ive warped a few things here and there in the story to suit my needs- to make it flow better. Apologies if anyone is a little OOC!**

**Reviews and comments are appreciated!**

**Also I don't own D.G.M. or B.B. i mean, this is a fan-fiction. FAN- fiction.**

* * *

><p>The rain was falling, cascading down in an endless stream. The trees silently bowed their heads to the swift drops. A cold wind stirred the leaves that were turning different colors in deferance to the season. Slowly, a leaf trembled and dropped from its branch; weaving about in the frozen breeze. It danced its way down until it came to a rest at the feet of the lone mortal that sat beneath its mother tree, taking refuge from the rain.<p>

He shivered, but not from the cold- for though his breath came out in crystals and the rain froze upon his cheeks, all he felt was numb. Blood pooled beneath him, trailing down his body from his many wounds. His eyelashes had long since frozen shut, and his body was slowly shutting down.

_I… I need to move. I need…_ His thoughts slowly circled eachother in his mind, like ice upon a lazy river. _Keep.. walking… I need to.. keep.._ Slowly his mind came to a halt. Why did he need to keep walking? Why did he need to move? He couldn't remember, not anymore. Letting a soft sigh escape his lips, he succumbed to the numbness and drifted off to sleep. _Just for a bit.. I shall.. rest…_

A soft wave of power rolled off the boy, stirring the leaf at his feet and once more sending it dancing through the air.

* * *

><p>A certain well-known manor on the outskirts of town-<p>

Ciel stirred in his sleep, trapped in an unfamilair nightmare. Images flickered behind his eyes, images not his own and quite disturbing. Throughout it all he felt a deep sorrow, much like his own. "Mmm.. Aah!" He woke with a startled yelp, flinging his blanket off as he abruptly sat up in bed.

"Young Master?" He turned slowly to look at his butler, who was obviously in the act of waking him up. "Sebastian…" He winced, turning away. "Young master?" Sebastian took a step towards him. "It was nothing!" He snapped. "Pay it no heed!"

Sebastian frowned slightly. " As you wish, Young Master." He turned to the trolley he had brought with him and started to make tea. "Your schedule is rather free today, young master. A simple visit from one of the company's supervisors to make sure things are running smoothly." Ciel didn't bother with responding, merely nodding his head. "I've taken the liberty of selecting your tea, young master. I do hope that its up to your standards?" Ciel took the steaming cup his butler presented him and inhaled.

"Darjeeling tea? Serving black tea in the morning?" He snorted, taking a small sip of the hot liquid. "Since our guest hails from india, I thought it appropriate." Ciel grimaced at the slightly spicy taste before handing it to his waiting butler. "What time does our… 'guest' arrive?" Sebastian placed the cup on the trolley, then started the process of dressing the earl. "He is expected around lunch, young master. I've already notified Bard of the menu."

Ciel snorted as his butler finished dressing him, thinking on his rather skill-less chef. "Then I leave it in your hands, Sebastian." Sebastian looked up at him and smirked, knowing what caused the small chuckle.

"Yes young-" Sebastian stiffened, his eyes flaring a deep red as he turned and looked out the window. Ciel looked at him and frowned.

"Sebastian? What is-" A wave of sorrow and need crashed into him, nearly bringing him too his knees. Tears sprang into his eyes as he struggled to breathe through the crushing wave of emotion. As swiftly as It came it passed, leaving him bent over and gasping for breath. Slowly he regained his breathing, and looked at Sebastian. "What in the devil was that?" Sebastian was still at the window, staring out into the wooded part of the Earl's domain. "Sebastian! Answer me!" The earl snapped, angry at his butler's inattentance. Sebastian started, then swiftly turned back to the boy.

"Im sorry young master, but it seems we have an… uninvited guest." Ciel straightened and glared at his butler. "Perhaps we should go and investigate his intentions?" Sebastian glanced back to the woods and smiled. "After all, this is the house of the Phantomhives, and we are known for our… hospitality."

Ciel shivered slighty at the smile that graced his butler's face. "Quickly, then. I do have an appointment to keep." He snapped at Sebastian.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian said, the smile still on his face.

Outside the window the rain fell a little faster, seemingly aprehensive of what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, so i think i could have done a little better... But let me know if you have any other ideas or what not. Not sure what time period im gonna put this as, like after the war or what-not. oh well.<strong>

**...xxx...**

**Ah, So I reformatted this chapter. Its still the same, but now its easier to read, if you can follow me. For those of you who are just now reading this story, Welcome! It is a crossover (of course) between D. Grayman and Kuroshitsuji, or Black Butler. Main pairings are going to eventually be Yullen (Allen x Kanda), but we have SebAllen (Sebastian x Allen) until then, and a brotherly-type slice of CiAllen (Ciel x Allen). I had a poll on my profile for the pairings, so no flames about them please! Hope you enjoy! ^.^**


	2. White amongst the rain

**Thanks to everyone who subscribed to my updates! And to you who reviewed my story, thank you! Thank you! Huzzah! *Bows* (You know who you are!)**

**In answer to some questions posed-**

**I think I'll have B.B follow the anime, as it is completed, but I may blend it along later.**

**I am more of a fan of DGM than BB, so please don't hesitate to grill me if I've gotten anything wrong! (Though I still LOVE B.B. with all my tender heart!)**

**Disclaimer- I dont own DGM or B.B. This is, after all, a FAN-fiction.**

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps crunching on fallen leaves broke through his reverie, dragging him from the black depths he found himself in. As numb as his body was, he could not muster the strength to open his eyes. Rain lashed at his skin, dripping from the branches above him, and he stirred slightly. Slowly the footsteps approached his resting place. The patter of rain on plastic intruded upon the silence of the clearing, and he fought sluggishly through the murky waters of his mind to stay awake.<p>

"Is he dead?" A young voice, perhaps belonging to a child- but no, no child should have that _coldness_ to his voice; coldness that spoke of scarlet blood and ruined memories- snapped into the crisp autumn air. "Perhaps." Another voice, deeper, more sinister. A slight rustle of cloth, a breath of warmth upon his cheek, a shadow upon his eyelids as one of the voices crouched down in the leaves and the rain to examine him.

_Who…?_ He tried to force his mouth to move, his eyes to open, his muscles to respond, but his body wasn't obeying him anymore. He felt with apprehension the cloying darkness rising, trying to drag him once more into the depths. But he was no weakling, and his spine was _not_ made of glass. Steadying himself, he tried once more.

"Who…?" He stirred slightly, causing the crouching shadow to stiffen and straighten in surprise. "Who…?" His frozen eyelashes fought themselves open.

**...xxx...**

Ciel stepped out the back door of his manor, pausing slightly to look up in disgust at the sky. "It's raining." He eyed the muddy path before him and gingerly took a step forward. Rain trickled down immediately and pooled off the edges of his hat, splattering on his russet colored cloak. "Since this morning, young master." Sebastian glanced down at the boy as he stepped beside him, unfurling an umbrella with a quick snap of his wrist.

"Don't patronize me, Sebastian! I was merely commenting on the weather." Ciel bristled as he turned towards his butler. "Pardon me, young master. It was not my intention to… patronize you." Sebastian smirked as the Earl glared at him and huffed. "If we do not leave now, you will end up being late in greeting your guest, young master." The Earl's glare intensified for a second before he shook his head and nodded. "Very well. Which way?" Sebastian smiled at the tone in the Earl's voice and gracefully directed Ciel towards the forest that sat on the edge of his lawn.

Swiftly they made their way through the trees, splashing through the puddles that seemed to form almost magically beneath their feet. Shadows deepened and flickered at the edge of their vision. The fallen leaves rustled amongst the tree roots, creating whispers that weaved through the sound of the rain.

_Go away, go away! Leave this place! _Ciel shivered slightly at the menacing sound that seemed to echo through the woods. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Are we almost there yet?" Ciel asked of Sebastian, gaze darting between the hooded trees. Something about this place was setting him on edge, and he didn't like it. Sebastian nodded and gestured towards the direction they were heading in with the hand that held the umbrella.

Ciel glanced and immediately stared. A soft light was emanating through the branches, casting their surroundings in a silvery glow. A frown marred Sebastian's face as he stepped closer to Ciel. "Perhaps it's best if you wait here, young master. Let me-" Ciel deep blue eyes snapped to Sebastian's red ones. He sighed, taking a small step back from the Earl. "Very well then." Matching his pace to his master's, they stepped together into a small clearing.

**...xxx...**

The light lit up the trees around them, throwing everything into sharp relief. It pulsed once, then slowly faded, sending a scattering of leaves skipping about in the rain. Ciel stared at the small figure the faint luminescence revealed. The man was sitting with his back to the lone tree in the center of the clearing, his knees curled up into his chest. His head rested upon tattered cloth-covered arms. Pure white hair graced the man's head, feathering out upon his arms and causing him to wonder at the man's age. Water dripped endlessly from the tree he knelt against, soaking the mud-splattered coak he wore.

Slowly Ciel became aware of the sound of his heartbeat, thundering in his ears. Sebastian took a small step towards the figure, then glanced back at him. He gulped, fighting to regain his calm. "Is he dead?" He asked, voice high and shrill to his ears. Sebastian glanced at the body leaning on the tree. "Perhaps. " Sebastian took another step forward, crouching amongst the muddy leaves. He slowly examined the strange being, looking faintly perplexed.

"Who…?" Sebastian started, straightening fast as the figure stirred. The low voice was hoarse, as if the owner had not spoken for quite some time, but entrancing in a sweet melody that neither he nor the earl could quite place. With a sense of apprehension, he took a small step back and watched as the white-haloed head rose hesitantly in their direction. "Who…?"

Slowly both the Earl and his butler watched as frosted eyelashes fought themselves open.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason I feel like I should be yelling "Surprise!"<strong>

**I promise next chapter to have more of Sebastian's and Allen's point of view- and to use Allen's name!**

**Hopefully it will be longer too... and not a semi-cliffhanger...**

**Ugh I Apologize if this chapter doesnt haronize as well as the last chapter did, I was working on it becuase I couldnt sleep.**

**Dont forget to give me your reviews! Anything is good, im open to any tips you may have for me.**


	3. And so they meet

**So hhere it is. Chapter three- in which Allen is finally named! I feel like I'll get killed if I don't update faster though... ****Sorry for the rather abrupt cliffhanger last chapter! I'll try not to do it again but, with the way things are going, I probably shouldn't make promises I cant keep.**

**Tell me what you think of this story by now, and maybe in what direction you want it to go in~ Romance? Horror? One of friendship? *snort* Give me your opinions please!**

**As promised I have more of Sebastian's view in this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Who...?" Sebastian started, straightening fast as the figure stirred. The low voice was hoarse, as of the owner had not spoken for quite some time, but entrancing in a sweet <em>_melody neither he nor the Earl could quite place. With a sense of apprehension, he took a small step back and watched as the white-haloed head rose hesitantly in their __direction. "Who...?" Slowly both the Earl and his butler watched as frosted eyelashes fought themselves open._

* * *

><p>Eyes, as humans often mused, were windows to the soul. Sebastian had chuckled to himself the first time he had heard the phrase. Souls were souls, and what had eyes to do with that? But then he had found himself bound to this child-Earl who had a spine of steel and eyes like the sea- ever changing and unforgiving. Eyes that had shown strength and an indomitable will, conviction and a thirst for vengeance greater than he had thought the piteious human race capable of. He thought to himself then that there may have been some truth to that statement. And now he was forced to acknowledge that truth as he stared deeply into the eyes before him.<p>

He looked into the eyes before him and could not look away. The emotions that simmered inside those orbs would not let him. Pain and sorrows, grief and the heady tang of despair swam in those bottomless depths, twisting into an inky blackness that stained deep into the soul before him. But where the pain reached, there was also joy and selflessness, love and compassion, a driving force that spoke of unbreakable devotion. The soul that reached out of those shimmering silver eyes was as pure as it was tainted, as innocent as it was wise, and as haunted as it was clear.

He took an unconscious step forward as a deep hunger flared to life inside him. This soul before him called to him, made him want to crush and devour and destroy, and he took another small step forward to- He came back to himself as the pentacle on his hand flared into life. With a hiss, he jerked backwards, breaking eye contact as he moved.

The gaze turned, and the cold blue of the oceans met the luminescent silver of the moon.

* * *

><p>The head raised itself out of the shelter of its arms and Ciel found himself staring at what was definately <em>not<em> an old face. Pale skin shone wetly beneath mudy features, and Ciel estimated the man-_boy, _really- to be perhaps a few years older than himself. A solitary marking adorned the unlined face, slashing through the length of the left side of his face, dissapearing into cloud-colored locks. He did not notice the eyes opening, so busy was he in his examinations. Suddenly a throb in his right eye and a low hiss interupted his thoughts. _Sebastian? _Swiftly he jerked his gaze up only to find himself falling into silver pools.

Drowning. He was drowning, unable to escape. Emotions rushed through him, ripping through his nerves with an intensity that made him hiver despite the heavy cloak he wore about his shoulders. Pictures flickered by, too fast to comprehend but somehow familiar, nearly driving him mad with glimpses of things he couldnt comprehend. Suddenly he became aware of a keening in the back of his mind, slow at first but then ever more desperate. Abruptly he recognized the sound from the power he felt earlier in his room, and the pictures flashing by become clearer-

"Young Master!" Black broke the gaze he had held, and with relief he recognized Sebastian before him. "I-I'm alright." Ciel said shakily as he composed himself. His knees felt weak and tremors racked his body. He sucked in a breath greedily and looked up at his butler. "I'm fine, Sebastian." He repeated in a firme voice. A white glove brushed against his face, and he jerked his head backwords in surprise. "What-!" He bit his furious exclamation off, seeing a dampness there that hadnt been a moment ago. Ciel brought his hand to his cheeks, startled to realize tears had spilled unbeknownst from his eyes. Blue eyes widened in shock, hardening into pinpricks of ice.

Shaking, he turned towards the tree in the center of the clearing. Sebastian turned with him, placing himself slightly in front so as to shield him. "Who are you, and what is your business on my property?" His tone was cold as he addressed the stranger before them. "Answer me!" The white apparation stirred, and for a moment he could hear nothing but the softening rain. "_ANSWER ME!"_

Once again he found himself immersed in silver. He could feel the shivers coming back, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian tense in preparation. Abruptly the silver dimmed, fading to a soft, warm grey, and the Earl found himself released from the spell. "..." A coarse whisper on the wind. The grey eyes slowly fluttered closed.

* * *

><p>Sebastian almost moved to strike when the boy locked eyes with his master once more. He felt the pentagram flare up in response to whatever was happening between their stares. <em>I have to kill him quickly. <em>Sebastian tensed, preparing to strike, when the tension in the air drained. Grey flooded the ethreal light, and warmth replaced the emotions that had swirled in the boy's depthless orbs. The pale lips- almost too pale, now that he was looking- moved, forming quiet, halting words that nearly drowned themselves out in the rain. White lashes drifted down to once more rest upon frozen cheeks.

Sebastian blinked. And blinked again. _Well, _he thought as he straightened, _perhaps I will have a chance to satisfy my curiosity after all. _Straightening his cuff links, he turned towards his master and raised an eyebrow. "Bring him." His other eyebrow went tthe same way as the first. "To the mansion?" Ciel nodded absentmindedly. Sebastian's eyes widened in shock for perhaps the first time since Ciel bound himself to the demon. The Earl didn't notice, something even more surprising. "Yes." He turned and stalked off, pausing when he'd reached the treeline.

"That wasn't a request, Sebastian." He stated, resuming his pace without looking back. Sebastian stared, a smile forming on his shadowed face. The forest shivered at the dark anticipation that seeped out of his aura. The butler gently picked up the unmoving boy and turned to follow his Earl. Pausing for a second, he recalled the gentle words that had passed through the boy's lips. "Allen Walker, hmm? I wonder how this shall play out..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter took a few days. But I think this one turned out O.K.! On a side note I <em>did<em> proof-read this chapter, but not very thoroughly. Tell me if you see any major mistakes please.**

**Finished reading the new chapter of D.G.M. And I was laughing so hard I was crying. ****"Wait... I just wanna... Slice him up a little bit..." BEAST EYES lol lol lol. And Allen, blushing while looking at Kanda and so surprised he nearly had a heart attack! Oooooh man I LOVED this chapter! **

**Anyways next chapter Allen wakes up! I'm thinking on if he should have amnesia, or is that too cliche? It might make things easier in the long run... Or harder... Ugh I dunno. Maybe I should ask the readers? *Bows towards screen* Might I perhaps have the pleasure of hearing you thoughts on the matter?**


	4. Oddities

**On to ****the next chapter! *horn fanfare* Thank you, thank you!**

**I Humbly thank Scylent, SSJSaphira, ckl (), and Silvermoon of the Forest Clan for their reviews! The rest of you have some catching up to do!**

**On a side note, I forgot to say this last chapter: I do NOT own any manga. This includes, but is not limited too: D.G.M and B.B.**

**Just thought I'd throw that out there. =^.^=**

* * *

><p>"Young Master, the guest ha- Young Master!" The tinkle of fine china crashing to the floor caused Ciel to stop as he entered his mansion. "Maylene-" The hapless maid let out an earsplitting shriek before rushing forward. "Maylene-" The Earl tensed himself, only to stiffen in surprise as she ran past him. "Maylene-" Maylene interupted him, the volume of her voice rising. "Oh my god, Sebastian, you're covered in blood! Who's this? Is he okay? Oh my god someone get a doctor, a doctor! I-He-You-Doctor-Ah!" She started sputtering incoherently in her distress, unaware of the rising aura behind her. "MAYLENE!" The angry roar of the young boy brought her back to herself, and she turned towards the young master with heat on her cheeks. "Young Master! Oh! I-" The Earl cut her off. "I can understand your panic, but <em>control yourself this instant. <em>Do you understand me?" She nodded, gulping unconsciously at the same time. "Good." He nodded towards the unmoving butler. "As you can see, Sebastian is fine. I need you to summon the doctor_ immediately. _And bring my guest to the sitting room. Now." The maid nodded, her feet automatically taking her towards the door. "And Maylene." she paused, looking back at him anxiously. "Not a word of this to anyone." She nodded enthusiastically, leaving in a not-quite run out the door. Ciel sighed. "Irritable woman."

"Really, Young Master, you did not haved to be quite so harsh." Ciel turned to stare incrediously at his butler before shaking his head. "He seems to be bleeding rather heavily." He remarked, ignoring the softly chiding statement. Sebastian looked down at the bundle in his arms. "Yes, I did not expect him to be quite so... injured... as well." He sighed. "Now I shall have to change my attire."

Ciel fought the smile threatening to form on his face. Even in dire situations, it seemed, his butler was not without a dry sense of humor. "Take him to one of the guest rooms and wait for the doctor. I'll be in the sitting room." Sebastian inclined his head. Ciel turned on his booted heel and walked out of the room, sweeping his wet cloak off and depositing it on the floor on his way. His top hat soon followed. Sebastian stayed immobile for a moment before shaking his head, smile on his face. Even in dire situations, it seemed, his master could still behave like a child.

* * *

><p>Ciel accepted the papers the foreign man handed him, crossing his legs as he sat in one of his cushioned chairs. Though his mind was far from the mundane matters that lay before him, he forced himself to concentrate. <em>Ugh. <em>his brow furrowed. "This-..." The earl looked up at the man, who had the grace to blush, embarrassed. "The manager... er... requests it, m'lord." Ciel's grip on the papers tghtened, crinkling them slightly. His face was impassive, but raging fury boiled just under the surface. _What a money-driven, egotistical, arrOGANT, STUPID, MORONIC- _"I see. And the reason Mr. Punheim is not present to make such a request _himself_ would be...?" He kept his voice tightly controlled, showing only mild hints of irritation. The man before him squirmed, looking for all the world as if he wanted to be somewhere else. "He, uhh, he..." Lightly-stubbled cheeks reddened as their owner seemed at a loss of what to say. The Earl stared at him coldly. "It seems Mr. Punheim has forgotten who holds the leash in this partnership. I wll have to remind him. Thank you for travelling all this way, Mr...?" The man blinked owllishly at him before scrambling to his feet. "Ah, um, my name, er... George, m'lord. George Wistof. I work directly under Mr. Punheim..." The man's voice trailed off.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Enter." Ciel looked over at Sebastian- who had already changed his attire- forgetting the problems at his indian factory immediately. Swiftly he looked back at his trembling employee. A soft sigh, barely heard above the confines of the room, escaped his lips. He looked back at where his butler was waiting. "Our meeting has just concluded. Have Tanaka show Mr. Wistof to the door and let his carriage know that he will be heading back to his lodgings." Dark tresses bobbed as Sebastian nodded. Ciel turned back to George. "I will have a letter sent back with you. I'll send it off before your departure." He rose from his seat, dismissing the older man with a flick of his hand. As the door closed behind him he turned almost eagerly to Sebastian. "The doctor?" He asked as he allowed the demon to lead him towards the source of his eagerness. "He arrived almost a half an hour ago, young master. I do not believe he has completed his examinations yet." Swiftly the butler knocked on a heavy oak door that led to one of the many unused guest rooms.

An old man, sleeves rolled and vest slightly wrinkled, opened the door after a moments wait. He stepped back, immediately allowing them both acess as he saw who it was. "It is a pleasure to see you, Earl Phantomhive." A small bow acoompanied his words. "Thank you, Doctor Stein. I wish I could say the same, but under the circumstances..." Ciel waved towards the still form on the bed. The doctor turned, seeng what he waved at. "Ah... Yes, well, I have good news and bad news about your guest." This time both Ciel and Sebastian looked at the older man. "He has suffered many injuries, and has _quite_ a few broken bones. I believe he has a slight concussion as well." Ciel frowned, his uncovered blue eye glinting. "You said good news, I believe." the corners of Sebastian's mouth turned up for a second, belying the man's amusement. Dr. Stein didnt seem to notice the cold snap in the boy's voice. "Yes, good news. As far as I can tell, his injuries are knitting themselves together at a phenominal rate. In fact, I would say that he should be awake soon, even though I have administered a light painkiller to ease the strain." The doctor stepped over to the bed. "Though how he got these wounds... There is an especially nasty one on his stomach that seems only half-healed. He seems to be very malnourished as well." Ciel leaned forward, interested. "And I have no idea about _this_."

The Doctor reached under the covers and carefully pulled out the teen's arm. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as Ciel's eye widened. The limb was all black, the fingers ending in sleek black claws. The deep black continued up the arm until it met his shoulder, where strange swirl patterns marked the pale skin, drawing in the eyes of those that observed it. "And _this_- I'm afraid I am at a complete loss." Dr. Stein grabbed the boy's wrist with his other hand, and twisted. A brilliant green cross was embedded into the back of the boy's hand, emanating a soft light. Ciel found himself drawn over to the bedside for a better look.

_Beautiful_. Ciel blinked at the thought that had just crossed his mind. Taking another look, he decided that the glowing ornament did, indeed, have an entrancing quality about it. Like a moth drawn to a flame, he slowly raised his hand to touch it. Warmth enveloped him, blanking out his mind with the sudden infusion of heat. _This..._ comfort radiated in his head, and he felt the ever-present cold in the background of his mind ease slightly. A sudden hiss brought him back to himself. Ciel started, releasing the hand be had unconsciously clenched, and turned to find he source of the noise.

Sebastian's eyes glowed like coals in a dying fire.

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched, faint curiosity in his gaze, as the doctor revealed the boy's velvety black arm. The skin was smooth, and his eyes made their way slowly down the limb before stopping at the hand. Chiseled claws, the fingernails blackened beyond anything he had seen before, met his gaze. <em>How... Intriguing. <em>Humans didnt- couldn't-have _claws_. Especially rather, well, _demonic_ looking ones. His eyebrow twitched and the corner of his mouth curled upwards almost involuntarily_. How ironic. _He then the doctor grasped the ebony wrist- "And _this-_ I'm afraid I'm at a complete loss."- and twisted.

The soft green cross both compelled and repulsed him, burning its image into his retina. The light contrasted sharply with the harsh black underneath it. An uncomfortable sensation filled Sebastian's stomach, and he narrowed his eyes. _This-_ And then his master reached out his hand and_ touched._ An angry buzz filled his ears as the mark on his hand reacted. A low, angry hiss escaped his lips as he fire in his ruby eyes clawed itself to life.

* * *

><p><strong>So Sebastian was a little weird towards the end there, but I'll explain that in the next chapter.<strong>

**THere wasnt much action this chapter- but it sure was fun to write! Even if my spell-check and auto-correct flipped out and started replacing random words with incorrect, _mispelled _ones- which is REALLY irritating, by the way- and deleting any T's that it happened to come across. THe letter T. I'm not joking. *evil aura***

**So read and review please! **

**Thank you to those that already have, those that have favorited, and those that have subscribed! ^.^**

**Im gonna go proofread now...**


	5. Answer given, more questions rise

**So here is that new chapter I promised- sorry it took a little while to compose. I was actually rather lost as to how to write this chapter. And then I got called into work two days in a row... sigh, no excuses! Here is the chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Oh, Ive also added a poll to my profile for any pairings you may want in this story. So feel free to pop over and vote! I set it up for two choices I think. **

**Im wondering what I should do for Xmas. Im pretty busy planning the family to-do, and organizing secret santas (Insert sweat drop here), but I dont want to leave y'all hanging. And it IS Xmas, so I need to prepare a present for you all, right? So give me ideas on what you want for a present-type thing. Someone already requested extra chapters...**

**Anyways, I dont own D.G.M. or B.B, sorry- If I did Choaji would have accidently shot Leverierr and then committed suicide... But alas, that is not to be. Seriously though, who the hell shoved a stick up his *Insert random sound here to cover various profanities* butt?**

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian watched, faint curiosity in his gaze, as the doctor revealed the boy's velvety black arm. The skin was smooth, and his eyes made their way slowly down the limb before stopping at the hand. Chiseled claws, the fingernails blackened beyond anything he had seen before, met his gaze. How... Intriguing. Humans didnt- couldn't-have claws. Especially rather, well, demonic looking ones. His eyebrow twitched and the corner of his mouth curled upwards almost involuntarily. How ironic. He then the doctor grasped the ebony wrist- "And this- I'm afraid I'm at a complete loss."- and twisted.<em>

_The soft green cross both compelled and repulsed him, burning its image into his retina. The light contrasted sharply with the harsh black underneath it. An uncomfortable sensation filled Sebastian's stomach, and he narrowed his eyes. This- And then his master reached out his hand and touched. An angry buzz filled his ears as the mark on his hand reacted. A low, angry hiss escaped his lips as he fire in his ruby eyes clawed itself to life._

* * *

><p>Doctor Stein sat in his carriage and contemplated the events that had just unfold before him. A slow shudder went up his spine, and a small whimper escaped his lips. Perhaps, in the long run, it would be better to just forget what he had seen. Yes, it would be <em>much<em> better to just forget. Another shiver racked his frame and the good Doctor knew that it would be a _long_ time before he went back to the Phantomhive mansion. Willingly, at least.

The hiss bounced off the plush walls of the room, angry and bestial sounding. Even the old Doctor turned to look at Sebastian in surprise. Ciel felt a small amount of anxiety when he saw the fire in his demon's eyes. He heard the Doctor beside him take in a small, startled breath, and mentally started cursing. Acitng swiftly, he cleared his throat, grabbed the doctor's arm, and backed away from the bed. "Ah, Thank you _Sebastian_, I had almost forgot my schedule for today." The Earl stressed the syllables in the butler's name in a subtle (or not-so-subtle, but beggars can't be choosers) attempt to snap the man out of whatever fit he was having. Ciel looked up at Doctor Stein, wincing when he saw that the old doctor was staring at Sebastian with wide eyes. _Damn it, Sebastian! What the HELL is going on!_ "Doctor Stein, Im afraid that I have other things to attend to." The doctor said nothing, still staring in a morbid kind of fascination at the earl's butler. Said butler whose eyes were glowing like fresh lava from an active volcano. Said butler whose mouth was open in an almost-snarl, showing off teeth that were just a _little_ bit too pointed. Said butler that was still hissing like a tea kettle. _Damn, damn, damn damn-_ "DOCTOR." This time, the Earl accompanied his voice with a not-so-gentle 'tap' to the doctor's ribs.

The doctor looked startled, and jerked out of his trance. "Wha-?" He looked down at Ciel with a stricken look on his face. Slowly, Doctor Stein reached into his pocket, grabbing a handkerchief with trembling hands. "Yes, ah- Yes, I'm sorry. Of course, I mean, yes, er..." He wiped his wrinkled face, gently patted his grey hair into place, trying to regain his composure. "What I meant was, I understand. The boy is in stable conditions- far be it for me to hold you from your business. I think I will take my leave..." The doctor's voice trailed off, and he hastily opened the door. "Ah... If you... need my services, I am always available for such an esteemed patron... If the wounds- ah, what am I saying? Please, if the patient's condition worsens, call me. Day or... night..." With one last shudder, the Doctor fled the room.

Ciel wasted no time whirling around to confront Sebastian, who had not moved from his spot. The infernal hissing had finally eased, leaving the room eerily quiet. His vision going red around the edges with rage, the child Earl stalked over to his butler and grabbed his collar. "What the _hell_ was that?" He shouted as Sebastian abruptly found himself pulled down towards the boy's eye level. " _What the HELL was that?_" Ciel hissed, quieter, but no less venomous. The movement startled the demon enough to bring his attention back to his master. "You WILL explain. And you will explain NOW." The earl commanded, gritting his teeth.

"Ah... Young Master..." Sebastian started, trailing off. He looked into the cold cerulean depth that was glaring at him balefully. With a sigh, he let his body relax, bringing one of his gloved hands to the youthful hands clutching his collar. The fire in his eyes softened to a dull glow before extinguuishing completely. "I beg your pardon, Young Master, I was... not myself." He saw a frown grace the features of the boy before him, the graceful arch of the uncovered brow snapping downwards in displeasure. "If you wouldn't mind, young master?" Sebastian motioned towards their hands with his free one. For a few seconds, both servant and master stayed in their positions, before the earl loosened his grip and the butler slid free. Sebastian kept a carefully blank look on his face as he straightened his clothes. _I don't think I'll manage to pass this off without a grain of truth present._ He sighed inwardly, calculating how much of what just happened he could get away with vague answers on. A swift glance towards his master- _Ah, its been a while since I saw **that** look_-, an inward grimace, and he knew that he would have to spill far more than he cared to tell. A corner of his mouth quirked up. _But then again, if Earl Phantomhive was some weak-minded fool bought off with vague promises, I would not be in this world._

Ciel saw Sebastian look at him and smile a small smile. _Good._ He shifted into a more comfortable stance and waited. Answers he would get, but it was highly probable that he would have to sift through vague details to uncover the gems he was looking for. Knowing Sebastian, the demon would make it hard, but not impossible. Ciel suspected the demon thought it was amusing watching him puzzle through his cryptic hints. The earl tapped his foot impatiently.

The butler knew he couldn't delay any longer. With a flick of his wrist he finished with his clothes and turned slightly to his maste, smile growing on his face. "My apologies once again, young master." He bowed, feeling the earl's irritation growing. "It seems our guest has more surprises than we thought." The blue gaze of his master flickered briefly to the inert form on the bed before coming back to him. "You felt it, I presume?" The look on Ciel's face urged him on, and he felt his smile turning into a smirk. "You felt our bond... _Purifying?"_ The look on his master's face was _priceless._

__Sebastian looked over at the bed- no, at _Allen Walker_. An apostle... Not an angel (hypocrites, the lot of them), not a... 'death god' (freaks! Freaks!), but an apostle. A soul that could save others... The smirk on Sebastian's face stretched a tad too wide, a tad too sharp. _Or corrupt them..._

__Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, a soul that can save you, or destroy you. Facepalm yourself if you didn't see it coming! Now all I have to do is wake him up, and ten other things to get this story in full swing. Sometimes I think I'm a masochist.<strong>

**So what do y'all think? Enough reviews and I might update in a mere day(or two) instead of leaving you hanging... **

**Dont forget the poll! On to the proofread!**

**(I would also like to ask if the format for this chapter was easier to handle?)**


	6. Bite the hand that feeds

**Ahhahaha... So I recieved notice that the poll wasn't on my profile- so I checked, and guess what? I forgot to put it on my profile when I was done creating it... Yeah, so... *facepalm***

**Its up now, I swear! So go and vote- now!**

**So my fanfiction friends, Xmas is almost here! Shall your present be an extra chapter on Xmas day? A harmless little fluff story? Coal? It's up to you!**

**Anyways, here is your chapter. Sorry for your cliffhangerly ending last chapter! ^.^ I could feel the hate through my computer screen...**

* * *

><p><em>The butler knew he couldn't delay any longer. With a flick of his wrist he finished with his clothes and turned slightly to his maste, smile growing on his face. "My apologies once again, young master." He bowed, feeling the earl's irritation growing. "It seems our guest has more surprises than we thought." The blue gaze of his master flickered briefly to the inert form on the bed before coming back to him. "You felt it, I presume?" The look on Ciel's face urged him on, and he felt his smile turning into a smirk. "You felt our bond... Purifying?" The look on his master's face was priceless.<em>

_Sebastian looked over at the bed- no, at Allen Walker. An apostle... Not an angel (hypocrites, the lot of them), not a... 'death god' (freaks! Freaks!), but an apostle. A soul that could save others... The smirk on Sebastian's face stretched a tad too wide, a tad too sharp. Or corrupt them..._

_Oh yes, this was going to be fun._

* * *

><p>"Purifying? Our contract... Purifying? That's possible?" Ciel was wide-eyed in horror at his butler's rather chilling statement. The earl turned to look at the boy on the bed. "What... What <em>is<em> he? Another demon? Human?" He looked back at Sebastian in confusion, one hand clutching at his eyepatch- and his demon mark- with possesiveness.

Sebastian glanced at his master with amusement before gliding over to him. Swiftly, he kneeled, and reached up slowly towards the eyepatch that covered Ciel's eye. The boy stayed still, though obvious tension filled his small frame. "Young master." Sebastian gently plucked the covering off, revealing the mark of contract that bound him to the mortal's side. Ciel looked at him warily, small hand coming up to snatch the eyepatch back. "The contract is fine. I am still bound to you." The words weighed heavily in the air, dark and full of promise. "Your soul still belongs to me."

Ciel fidgeted, refusing to look the demon in the eye. "That was not the question I asked of you.." His voice came out a mere whisper. A soft chuckle came from Sebastian's lips, and a gloved hand grasped the earl's chin. Slowly he met his butler's gaze. "That was not the question I asked of you." This time his voice came out stronger, and the blue of his eyes hardened.

Sebastian shook his head slightly, a small smile upon his face. "Was it not?" He straightened from his position and guided the earl over to a chair. "As to your question, I'm _quite_ certain that he is human." A small gesture at the bed. "After all, in this world the only things that can be cursed are human beings." A touch of sadism infected Sebastian's smile. "This Allen Walker is not a demon, no, but he is not a regular human. Not in a sense, you could say." _Ah, the look on his face. Such petulant anger, that imptatience... _Sebastian fought back a smirk, thoroughly enjoying himself. "I have met his kind before... Many, _many_ years ago. I'm afraid that I don't know much about them." He paused. "It was a rather brief meeting, after all." Ciel shifted impatiently in his chair, throwing a glare at the butler. Sebastian chuckled, this time allowing the smirk to show through. "Patience is a virtue, Young Master." The glare the young earl was throwing at him intensified, and in any less of a human the look on his face would be considered a pout. Not that anyone would ever say so, of course. Not to the Earl Phantomhive's face. "Allen Walker is an apostle. An... _excorcist,_ if you will."

Ciel contemplated what the demon was telling him. An apostle? Excorcist? "So he banishes demons?" One of his eyebrows rose. "Then _why_ didn't you say so in the first place? We will have to dispose of him before he awakes..." Ciel trailed off when Sebastian shook his head. "What then? Perhaps you could try _telling _me instead of dancing around the answers!"

"Not demons like myself, young master. Not demons in the sense you are thinking of. Not demons in the true sense of the word." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "I believe they used the word, _Akuma._ They are machines, made from sorrow and fueled with a soul's anguish. They are made to kill all in their path, under the control of their maker." Sebastian immediately shook his head at the look on Ciel's face. "That is the extent of my knowledge. I do not know who the maker is. Though I _do_ know that excorcists are very powerful. They wield weapons the like of which has no compare to any on this earth." One corner of his mouth quirked up. "And they are very rare. To have come across one like this... It is almost..." His smile became pointed, and the shadows in the rom seemed to solidify. "It is almost as if it was fate." The demon looked down at his master. "Do you not think so, young master?" A soft suggestion among his words.

Ciel sat still, perched upon the plush chair. If what Sebastian had said was true, than perhaps... Perhaps this Allen Walker could be useful to him. A powerful weapon... A small smile formed on his face, cold and calulating. Another tool in his hand to wield upon the filthy memories that haunted him. Abruptly, he looked back at Sebastian. "Can he be... controlled?" For if the 'exorcist' could not, well... Ciel had no need for dogs that bit the hands of their masters.

"Im sure that the boy can be... persuaded." Fire lit behind Sebastian's eyes as he waited patiently for the earl's decision. "If not, there are other ways."

"...Then as long as he remains compliant, I shall make use of him. But the moment he bares his teeth you shall erase his existence, Sebastian." Glacial eyes met the demon's burning ones, the glow of the demon contract making the demand into an undefyable order. The child-earl twisted his mouth upwards in a humorless smile.

The pentagram on Sebastian's hand glowed softly. "As you wish, young master." The grin that bloomed upon the butler's face was unholy, satisfaction dripping off the words and making them into a promise. The lamp lighting the room flickered as if in response to the contract just made.

The white-haired apostle shivered in his sleep, dreams turning to blood and a pair of glowing ember eyes. The fingers of his black arm twitched, and the green emblem on his hand glowed fiercer, trying its best to shield its master from the dark intentions of the two in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I feel like im going to have fun next chapter. Sebastian may or may not have his ass handed to him and allen may or may not join ciel... Ah, lots of fun, yes.<strong>

**Anyways, I got elected employee of the year! yay! Now i have to go buy a dress because the awards ceremony is a 'black-tie' event according to my manager.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? I thought it was an okay way to get Ciel after Allen, with Sebastian already after him too. And then Ciel will warm up to Allen, yadayada...**


	7. Akuma or Butler? Maybe Both?

**Okay here it is! Thank you to those special few who gave me ideas and suggestions for this- I owe ya one! Or two... **Thank you to those that have been with me from the beginning! And all the support you've given me ^.^****

**So I took the liberty of posting this chapter today, as I work on Xmas. Yeah, I know, it sucks, but at least I have Xmas eve off, yes? Thats gotta count for something, right? And I dont work the day after Xmas. ^.^**

**So my friends, this is the scene you have all been waiting for! You HAVE to let me know what you think about this chapter. I demand it! Please? Read and review! Read and Review! I'm begging please...**

**I dont own D.G.M. or B.B., this is a FANfiction, emphasis on FAN in the fiction, okay? Im too poor to own anything as grand as D.G.M. or B.B...**

* * *

><p>For three days, the same three days since they had found him in the woods, the 'exorcist' slept. Ciel was beginning to wonder if the boy had been injured beyond repair, despite what Doctor Stein had said. It didnt help that Sebastian had been acting strange as of late. Frowning, the earl looked at the mess of papers on his desk, and stared at the documents in his hands. Abruptly he put down his papers and roughly pushed his way out of his desk chair. <em>This is ridiculous!<em> His butler had been avoiding answering anymore of his questions, skillfully deflecting them whenever brought up, and making a swift retreat those times when Ciel refused to be led astray. _If he does not answer this time, I will _order_ him too._ His body filled with determination, Ciel stalked out of his study, intent on finding his butler of a demon.

The tinkle of glass caught his attention as he paced down the hallway. Ciel stopped in his tracks, trying to pinpoint the location of the noise. _That sounds like..._ The lone eye on his face widened and Ciel resumed walking, lengthening his strides._ Has he woken up?_ Another crash, this time of something heavy splintering wood. Ciel swept around a corner, amost running in his haste to reach his destination. The sounds became clearer as the boy neared the guest room. Without hesitation, the Earl flung wide the polished door and stared, a little out of breath, at the scene before him.

Sebastian entered the room quietly, closing the door with a quiet _snick _of the lock. He did not want his master to find that he had been visiting their guest, alone. Though he did find it amusing at the apparent... _jealousy,_ that Ciel showed whenever the apostle was mentioned. _I suppose I am rather focused on the boy_. Sebastian felt like a child in a candy store, presented with both of his favorites. _And why can't I have both?_ It would take some manuevering, he was sure, but with a little patience... Smirking, the butler paused his advance into the room slightly, sensing the vague power in the room as it fluctuated quietly. With the smirk still in place, he stalked over to the side of the master bed, shoes brushing quietly along the carpeted floor.

As Sebastian approached, he studied the contents of the bed. The startling white strands were still splayed on the pillow, drifting about softly in the breeze gently flowing through the window. The eyelashes still sat unmoving upon pale cheeks, and the strange talons on the boy's hands were still as sharp as the blade of a sword. Leaning over the pale frame, he studied the red scar that ran down the boy's face. _Hmmm... _It was definitely a curse of some sort. Though where it came from or what sort he hadn't the slightest clue. Sebastian wasn't used to not knowing, wasn't used to the burning sensation of curiosity- not like this, at least. _Such an oddity_... He frowned, leaning a touch closer to the injured form of the exorcist.

A small glimmer of red caught Sebastian's gaze. _Blood?_ A single drop was forming on the scarred eye, and swiftly dropped, leaving a trail of wetness that followed the curse mark down the youthful face. Sebastian blinked. _Tears of blood...?_ Slowly, he reached a gloved hand towards the red liquid. The power in the room shivered, becoming erratic, sending off a hurried warning. The demon paused with his fingertips almost brushing the pale cheek, feeling a small sense of foreboding as he looked at the exorcist once more. A small smile bloomed on his lips, and he lowered his hand onto the warm skin of the human below.

A small click, a whirring sound- and suddenly the eyes opened, one the color of thunder clouds, one a deep black ringed with red. A slate-colored monocle formed over the black eye, and the pupils dialated, focusing on one thing- Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaaaand cut! Thats the end of the chapter! No, really, thats the end of the chapter.<strong>

**...**

**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

**...**

**Seriously. Thats the end.**

**...**

**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

**...**

**I'm not joking here! There is no more to the chapter!**

**...**

**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

**...**

**Okay, Okay, Here is the next chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! =^.^= Now go Enjoy your present.**

**...**

* * *

><p>To say he was surprised would be... accurate. However, Sebastian did not have time to be surprised for long. He had merely a few seconds to a exchange startled stare with the newly awoken exorcist before the other's gaze sharpened, and his white eyebrows flew down into a thunderous V. The boy before him hissed in an obviously pained breath, tensed, and then all hell broke loose.<p>

"...Akuma!" The boy, Allen Walker, swept the blankets off and rolled sideways, away from Sebastian and off the bed. He landed in a crouch, balancing on the balls of his feet in an expert display of coordination and balance. Especially for one as injured as he was. A brilliant flash lit the room, almost blinding the demon as he watched the manuever. Allen surged to his feet, now clothed in a proud white cloak that swirled around his shoulders and hugged his body protectively. A silver mask adorned his face, giving off an aura of mystery and power.

Sebastian blinked his eyes to clear away the after-images from the flash of light. As his sight returned to normal, the butler regarded Allen with calm composure. A corner of his mouth twitched, then turned upwards into a small smile. "A clown...?" A light chuckle fought its way past his lips. A sudden movement broke Sebastian out of his amusement, and he dodged swiftly to the right, sidestepping a downward strike from Allen's newly transformed arm. The demon made no move to attack as he dodged, choosing instead to examine the changed appearance of the appendage.

The claws had grown into full length weapons, each one slender and lethal. The black skin seemed more solid, contrasting sharply with the brightly-glowing cross that still rested upon his hand and the white of the cloak on the exorcist's back. The cross seemed to sense Sebastian's gaze, and burned brighter.

"I am not one of your pitiful akuma." Sebastian smiled, showing off teeth that were a tad too sharp for comfort. He bowed slightly, never taking his eyes off the angry grey ones that blazed in challenge. "I am merely... one _hell_ of a butler." His smile slipped, now a tad too wide to be considered human. The exorcist across from him frowned in confusion, pausing slightly in his assault. The monocled eye_ whirred_ slightly, as if disagreeing with the Butler's statement.

"My eye does not lie." Allen touched his gloved hand to his black eye. His voice held conviction, but also a faint tremor of uncertainty. Sebastian's smile grew wider, sharper, _darker_. Allen clenched his clawed fingers into a fist, angered at the butler's reaction. He dropped into a battle stance, rolling his shoulders to relax his tense muscles.

"Then come and test the truth of my words." Sebastian took a step forward, unholy grin still upon his face. He was eager to see more of what the exorcist could do, and he could feel the hunger deep in his soul to reach out and _taste _the soul before him. He knew he shouldn't, but the temptation the boy before him offered was too much too resist. Another small step forward, and the butler gently pulled off his white gloves, setting them on the bedside table. The lamps lighting the room flickered, flames weaving in the unnatural cold that the demon was giving off. Sebastian smiled at the exorcist one more time, dropping his human facade.

Allen watched as the rather odd-looking Akuma smiled at him, and then... _changed._ The shadows in the room grew deeper, darker, and seemed to solidify. The temperature dropped, despite the healthy fire going in the fireplace and the many lamps set around the room. A shiver made its way through the boy's body as he kept his eyes on the Akuma before him. _I have a bad feeling about this..._ He shook his head slightly, before launching into motion.

"Cross Grave!" Allen swept his claws down and to the side, mutliple crosses forming, aiming for the demon. Sebastian dodged swiftly, amused at the display of power. Allen growled and lunged forward, fingers open wide to crush the enemy. Sebastian side-stepped and slammed a fist into Allen's stomach, sending him crashing into the bed. The bed frame exloded as it toppled over.

Allen wiped blood from his lips, sitting among the debris. _Time to get serious._ He got to his feet, eyeing the strange Akuma as he brought his hands before him. With a steady hand, he gripped the wrist of his black arm and _pulled_. Particles of skin seperated, reforming into broad, cold steel. The cross inscribed on the back of his hand glimmered, convulsing into a new form, before branding itself into the steel. Allen gripped the handle of his Innocence tightly, swinging the absurdly large blade into position. "May God give your soul mercy."

Sebastian watched, highly aware of the power that was now swarming around the apostle. It seemed the boy had more power than he thought. _Excellent_. The entirety of the exorcist's arm was now a blade- and a strange blade it was. There was no point, for it was rectangular in nature, and the cross that had adorned the boy's hand was now stretched the length of the blade, glowing with holy power. Sebastian leaned forward, his own power flaring into life and pouring out of his burning crimson eyes.

Both lunged forward, cold steel ringing off of demonic claws. The pair lept back, dancing and dodging the deadly strikes and lethal thrusts that destroyed the room around them. Allen feinted to the right, sweeping his sword around Sebastian's defenses and slamming the flat of the blade into the demon's side, sending him flying into a wall. Not giving him a chance to recover, the boy charged into the dust, Innocence at the ready.

Sebastian got to his feet, feeling his chest as he did. _Broken ribs..._ He looked down at his shredded clothes and sighed. _Ruined clothes... _The butler's senses screamed a warning, and he lept to the side swiftly as Allen's sword cleaved into the space where he had been standing a moment ago. Immediately, Sebastian attacked, aiming for the small opening the boy had left when he had swung. A small grunt came from the apostle's mouth as Sebastian's fist connected with flesh, and then Allen was flying through the air once more.

Allen twisted his body as he flew, springing off the wall as he hit it, back towards the 'akuma'. He struck and missed, contorting his body to dodge another powerful blow from his enemy. Never had he been more thankful for his training from the circus. "Crown Belt!" A whip of white shot out from underneath the cloak he wore, straight towards Sebastian.

Sebastian dodged. barely avoiding being impaled on the white spear that shot past him. He frowned, briefly, and was taken almost by surprise as the 'belt' did a u-turn, smashing into his already-damaged ribs. With a small hiss, he flew into the table, splintering the wood. A small trail of blood trickled out of his mouth, and he angrily grabbed the 'belt', ignoring the burning sensation where his flesh met cloth. With a heavy yank, he pulled the startled exorcist towards him. Concentrating some demonic energy into his hand, he pulled back his fist and drove it into Allen's face.

Allen sailed into the dresser, shattering the mirror that perched on top. Glass rained down upon him, and he struggled to stay conscious. _Stronger than a level 4_. He frowned at the thought and struggled to his feet. _So... This is a level 5?_ He could feel bruises forming along his back, and he could feel some of his ribs had cracked. Maybe broken. Allen gripped his sword tighter, and lunged, plan forming in his mind. He aimed for the side the 'Akuma' was favoring- he had noticed it in the battle earlier- and at the last second, deactivated the sword, reverting it back to claws and flesh. The demon stumbled, surprised, and Allen took this oportunity to slam him into a wall, trapping him between giant claws. Sebastian hissed.

Suddenly the door sprang open, and both of them snapped their heads toward the intrusion. To Allen's surprise, a young boy, a few years behind him in age, stood panting in the doorway. "...!" The boy struggled to regain his breath, and Allen tightened his grip on the enemy in his grasp, silently warning him not to try and escape while his attention was elsewhere. "Seb... Sebastian!" The boy's face twisted into a furious scowl.

"Young master?" Allen stiffened in surprise as the Akuma in his hand spoke. _Wait-_ And then the most awful sound came to Allen's ears. **_CRACK!_** Everyone looked up at the ceiling. Large cracks traced around the room, and the middle of the ceiling was bowed downward, as if some giant were exerting immense pressure on it. They watched, in slow motion, as the cieling collapsed with a loud groan, wood and debris falling everywhere. "Young Master!" And then Allen was on the ground, the demon trapped by his claws having wrestled free, diving towards the form of the small boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry freaking Xmas and a happy new year =^.^=<strong>

**Tell me if you liked the xmas present. **

**Im not used to writing battle scenes- correction. I have never written a battle scene before. This is my first. I hope it turned out okay. It was surprisingly more difficult than I expected...**

**Oh, and dont forget to vote on the romance poll I have on my profile! Get your vote in now while its still open!**


	8. Awkwardness and sheepish apologies

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I got some good reviews for the last chapter!**

**So its 2 am and Im watching _Braveheart_... And laughing at Mel Gibson's 'accent'. Lol**

**Anyways, Everyone please give your thanks to Scylent and Mournluverxxx for their help with this chapter and the next! Go on, say 'Thank you!"**

**^.^ Now on to the good stuff.**

* * *

><p><em>Allen sailed into the dresser, shattering the mirror that perched on top. Glass rained down upon him, and he struggled to stay conscious. <em>Stronger than a level 4._ He frowned at the thought and struggled to his feet. _So... This is a level 5?_ He could feel bruises forming along his back, and he could feel some of his ribs had cracked. Maybe broken. Allen gripped his sword tighter, and lunged, plan forming in his mind. He aimed for the side the 'Akuma' was favoring- he had noticed it in the battle earlier- and at the last second, deactivated the sword, reverting it back to claws and flesh. The demon stumbled, surprised, and Allen took this oportunity to slam him into a wall, trapping him between giant claws. Sebastian hissed._

_Suddenly the door sprang open, and both of them snapped their heads toward the intrusion. To Allen's surprise, a young boy, a few years behind him in age, stood panting in the doorway. "...!" The boy struggled to regain his breath, and Allen tightened his grip on the enemy in his grasp, silently warning him not to try and escape while his attention was elsewhere. "Seb... Sebastian!" The boy's face twisted into a furious scowl._

_"Young master?" Allen stiffened in surprise as the Akuma in his hand spoke. Wait- And then the most awful sound came to Allen's ears. **CRACK!** Everyone looked up at the ceiling. Large cracks traced around the room, and the middle of the ceiling was bowed downward, as if some giant were exerting immense pressure on it. They watched, in slow motion, as the cieling collapsed with a loud groan, wood and debris falling everywhere. "Young Master!" And then Allen was on the ground, the demon trapped by his claws having wrestled free, diving towards the form of the small boy._

* * *

><p>Allen's cloak covered him as the ceiling caved in, protecting him from any major injuries. He could still feel bruises forming, however, ontop of already-formed bruises, as chunks of wood and stone bombarded him. His mind was not on himself however; the exorcist's attention was focused solely on the young boy and the supposed 'akuma' that had disappeard beneath the growing rubble. With a last rumble, the room stilled, a few last particles of ceiling coming to a rolling halt. Frantically Allen pushed himself up, deactivating his Innocence as he did. The air was full of splinters and dust, clouding his view, but he managed to make his way over to where the two had been. Large chunks of debris covered the area- he'd have to dig.<p>

Blood ran down his sides, and his muscles strained themselves to the limit as Allen worked to clear the area. Grime and dust irritated his wounds, and pain clogged his mind, but still he lifted and pushed. The pile before him shifted, and Allen froze, staring intently and wondering if he had imagined the movement. Rocks tumbled from the top of the pile, and it bowed outwards- oh yeah, he was _definitely_ not imagining things. Frantically- there was no time- the boy sped up in his work, aiming for where the most movement had been.

Suddenly the rubble exploded outward, knocking Allen back (and giving him several small cuts from flying rocks and splinters). A black-clad form rose out of the ensuing dust, a small child-size object in its arms. Allen breathed a sigh of relief, choosing to remain on the ground as his body relaxed from its tense state and the adrenaline emptied from his body. The 'akuma' set down the boy he had seen, and the three of them took a moment to stare at each other.

The demon- though Allen found himself doubting that now- took a few purposeful steps forward, stopping only when he stood before the white-haired exorcist. Silver eyes, bleeding into a soft grey as the excitement passed, met with a dull red. Both took a moment to examine eachother, and Allen felt the tension start to return to the air when the older man abruptly held out his hand.

"...?" The boy looked up at Sebastian, unsure of the intent behind gesture. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the other's hesitancy, a slight smirk on his lips. The apostle flushed, taking the demon's hand and allowing himself to be pulled upright. The butler smiled at the bloody teen, making the blush on his pale cheeks darken even further. Allen pulled his hand away quickly, hoping the butler couldnt feel his rather erratic pulse.

The world blurred around the edges a bit with every twitch Allen's muscles made. He swayed rather unsteadily on his feet, trying to sort through his thoughts as he did. _I think... _Allen looked up, his eyes meeting Sebastian's before sliding to meet the cold blue of the Earl's. "I think..." His voice was raspy, unused as it had been for so long. "I think... I might have made a mistake." The two opposite Allen blinked, staring owlishly at the young exorcist. Allen smiled sheepishly at the two, before continuing on. "I mean, er-... I might've judged a book by its cover...?"

Ciel couldnt stop himself from staring increduously at the exorcist. _Judge a book by its cover?_ He eyed the blush glowing on the teen's face, and the small, embarassed smile upon those chapped lips. _Hmmm._ His gaze flicked sideways towards his butler. Sebastian smiled, giving a small nod towards Ciel. Ciel turned his cerulean eye back towards Allen, and smiled. "_I_ think we have... much... to discuss." It was a rather calculating smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So much to do, so little time. I know this update wasnt much- I promise to do better next time. I promise! I was stuck on how to get this ball rolling- thus why you owe thanks to the two mentioned above- and this is kind of a... transition chapter, you could say.<strong>

**Tell me what you think, y'all. I need your reviews and your opinions! It helps, even if its just a 'This story's good' or 'update faster!'. Trust me on this ~^.^~**

**On a side note, the poll is coming to a close. Its a 50/50 split between SebAllen and Yullen, with a side serving of Ciel/Allen bro-love. ^.^ Get your last votes in now folks. While the goin's good!**


	9. No escape

**So the last chapter was a little on the short side. I will now rectify that with this chapter. Do enjoy ^.^ It was actually funner than I thought it would be to write, so I made it pretty long. Though its not much, if any, action in here. Maybe a _hint_, if you look at it closely, of Yullen and Seballen, but it would just be a hint and you would have to look close.**

**Once again, say thank you to Scylent and Mournluverxxx, for their help with this chapter!**

**And the poll is now closed! The winners, in this order: Yullen, seballen, and bro ciellen. Yullen wins! So i will now start including a few hints here and there, and maybe a few scenes here and there, to show your choices! Though keep in mind, If you ever feel like you need a shot o' romance, just give me a holla' and I will see what I can do... =^.^=**

* * *

><p><em>Ciel couldnt stop himself from staring increduously at the exorcist. <em>Judge a book by its cover_?_ _He eyed the blush glowing on the teen's face, and the small, embarassed smile upon those chapped lips. Hmmm. His gaze flicked sideways towards his butler. Sebastian smiled, giving a small nod towards Ciel. Ciel turned his cerulean eye back towards Allen, and smiled. "I think we have... much... to discuss." It was a rather calculating smile._

* * *

><p>Allen let himself be led to an adjoining room- sitting on rubble while his wounds were still bleeding was a little too much to ask of his abused body. The man, akuma, butler- his head hurt trying to puzzle <em>that<em> one out- gracefully opened the door, revealing a wide, plush study. Allen took a moment to examine the room before stepping in, keeping a cautious eye out for 'surprises.'

It looked unused, though there was no dust to be seen and the wood of the desk centered in the room gleamed with a recently applied polish. Heavy blue drapes covered the double-wide windows set into the far wall, letting in only a glimmer of the sunlight. Expensive looking paintings decorated the creamy walls, giving a haughty, noble feeling to the room. Two lamps sat on the cherry-wood desk, wrought in gold gilt and polished well. A lone chandelier, small but assumably effective, graced the ceiling. The floor was covered in a trimmed carpet the same color as the walls. Overall, it was a very impressive room.

A shift of movement at the edge of his vision and the slight rustle of cloth brought Allen's attention back to the boy and the butler, and he could feel two pairs of eyes directed at him. One, a cold blue (almost familair enough that it ached, but at the same time so foreign that it was unsettling) was impassive, merely taking in Allen's movements and reactions, a perfect poker face. The other, an uncomfortable shade of red -_ What _is _this man?-, _was full of amusement and a hint of something darker. The exorcist returned each gaze with unfaltering resolve. He might have attacked with too much haste, but the dark-clad man holding open the door was no human, that was for sure.

As the exorcist examined the room Sebastian had led them to, Ciel was busy examining him. The boy looked a little worse for the wear, but considering that he had just gone head to toe with _Sebastian _of all people, he looked surprisingly good. _I see Sebastian wasnt exaggerating then. Good._ The exorcist's clothes were well and truly ruined, soaked in blood and grime, and torn from the numerous cuts on his body. Ciel sighed. The teen was finally healed enough to wake, and his butler just _had_ to go and injure him again. The earl shot a quick glare at the demon before turning back to the apostle. As if sensing his gaze, the white-haired head slid sideways and Ciel found his stare matched with an unfathomable silver one.

Sebastian eyed the small apostle as the boy took in his surroundings, a small smirk on his face. The boy was obviously wary of them, he could tell by the set of his shoulders, the twist on his lips, and the fact that his shouders stiffened _ever _so slightly when his back was towards Sebastian. The only reason the exorcist was still in the room with the demon was probably because he felt he had done something to be in their debt- most likely attacking Sebastian and destroying the guest room. The butler's smirk gew a little more noticable on his face. _Keep climbing willingly into our trap, little_ _apostle..._

Sebastian saw his master examine the boy and sigh, taking in the several bleeding cuts and the new bruises, and wasnt surprised when Ciel slid him a glare. He resisted the urge to explain that it wasnt _his_ fault, that the boy had attacked him right upon waking up and not giving him time to explain. _Young master,_ Sebastian sighed internally, letting the smirk fade. Then Ciel turned back to the exorcist, and it was Sebastian's turn to stiffen slightly, as the two boys locked their gazes.

"Why did you attack my butler?" The question was straight forwad and to the point, startling Allen out of the trance he was in as he had stared at the Earl. His mouth automatically opened to reply- _What do I tell him? The truth?_- and quickly closed it again with a quiet click. The blue eyes, or eye, really, the other being covered by a plain black eyepatch, hardened, and Allen knew he would be forced to answer one way or the other. And he _did_ owe the boy an apology for the room he had destroyed...

"I thought him to be an Akuma when I woke. I have... a gift, one that lets me identify Akuma, and it reacted to your... butler?" His silver eyes flicked to the said butler, and he couldnt help the small lilt at the end of his answer that turned it into a slight question. He brought his gaze back to the boy. "My... gift... It does not lie. Or malfunction, actually." Allen's eyes hardened this time, his voice gaining an irrefutable edge as he spoke. "While he may or may not be an akuma, he is _not _human."

Ciel thought swiftly, his calculating mind trying to come up with something to reply with. _So he doesnt know Sebastian is a demon, but he can tell something isnt right. I wonder about this gift he speaks of._ The silence in the room grew rather uncomfortable as he searched for what to say. "... Please, have a seat." The earl gestured to the plush armchair that sat before the desk. He could almost feel the exorcist struggle with himself before he took the offer and sat down.

"I am the Earl-" He did _not_ miss how the apostle stiffened at that particular title. "-Ciel Phantomhive, and you are currently a guest in my manor. The man behind you is Sebastian Michealis, my butler." Cool silver eyes remained on his, not giving away anything their owner mght be thinking. "... And yes, he is not what you would call human." The exorcist tensed in his chair, muscles flexing in slight anticipation, but he remained seated. Ciel eyed him carefully. This would take a delicate touch. "We found you in the woods at the edge of my property, heavily injured. Sebastian carried you back and for the past few days you have been recovering in one of my guest rooms." Ciel twisted his face into a frown. _Just a slight touch more..._"Or rather, what _was_ one of my guest rooms." _There!_ He had to conceal his satisfaction as the exorcist's face twitched and a slight blush colored the pale cheeks.

Allen shifted uncomfortably in the luxurious armchair. _Oh lord. Not only did they tend my wounds and give me shelter, but I return their favor by attacking and destroying property!_ He could feel the heat in his cheeks, and it took all his willpower not to stutter. He relaxed his muscles, unsure of what to do. "Ah... Um, Thank you." The Earl- he was sure there was a story about that, this boy was too young to hold such a title- nodded slightly, an emotion flickering through his eye almost too fast to catch. Allen wasn't a master poker player for nothing, however. _He's playing me. He's smug! He's... trying to _distract_ me! AND IT'S WORKING! Agh..._

Ciel knew the instant the exorcist caught on to the game he was playing. He could tell by the way those star-bright eyes went icy, and the way the temperature in the room seemed to go down a few degrees. _So he's smarter than he looks. Hmm._ The earl curled his mouth into a dissaproving line. "And you?" The question caught the boy off guard, and the white-haired apostle looked at him questioningly. "What about you?" He had to keep him off his toes, make him unsure of himself, and open. Then he could get what he wanted out of the teen.

The question surprised Allen. Was the Earl asking if he was human?"Myself? Er-..." His head throbbed for a split second, reminding him that he, too, wasnt as human as he would have liked. "My name is Allen. Allen Walker. I, uh, I am an exorcist." _Oh great, now I'm stuttering._ This boy, Ciel, seemed to have a talent for knocking Allen out of his comfort zone. And that was the least thing he needed at the moment. He needed a distraction. a small rustle behind him- ah yes, he had almost forgotten about the butler- Sebastian.

"If you are not an Akuma, and not human, then what are you, exactly?" Allen turned in his spot to face towards the man, hoping he was an easier target. He completely missed how the boy Earl's mouth curled up into a smirk for the barest of seconds before once more settling into an unreadable line. The butl- no, _Sebastian_, glided over to take a place behind the ear- _Ciel_. Allen resisted the urge to tap his fingers on the armrest impatiently.

Sebastian was highly amused, and not a little bit smug, especially when Allen shifted his questioning to him in search of easier prey than his master. From the look on his master's face, he felt the same. Feet making next to no noise on the heavy carpet, the butler took his place behind Ciel before answering. "And an Akuma is...?" He knew already, of course, but he was eager to see how much the boy would give away.

Allen studied the two who were teaming up against him- _Not fair!- _All these roundabout answers were making his head hurt. Surely there was no harm in explaining about Akuma?

"An Akuma is a machine, made from sorrow and treachery, fuelled by a soul and it's despair." Allen paused slightly, to take in the reactions of his hosts. Both pairs of eyes stared at him unblinkingly, urging him on. "They are created by a being that calls himself the Millenium Earl, and their purpose is to slaughter as many as possible, in order to evolve into better killing machines." He couldn't help the anger that infiltrated his voice at the mention of his bitter enemy. " I am an exorcist, destined to destroy these creatures and fight against the Earl." He looked straight at Sebastian, a silent warning in his eyes.

Ciel sat back in his chair, his mind busy taking in the information presented to him. _No wonder he flinched at the title of Earl._ Vaguely Ciel wondered how much Allen had gone through, had suffered, at the hands of this Millenium character. With a blink, he forced his mind back on track, aware of a rather uncomfortable sensation in the region of his heart. The boy Phantomhive had better things to do than sympathize with a potential tool. Shaking out of his musings, Ciel caught the look Allen sent his demon.

"As I have stated before, I am no Akuma." Sebastian matched the exorcist's stare. The boy cocked his head to the side, reminding the butler of a cat. One that had claws, he recalled as he traced a ragged slice in his right sleeve. Sebastian almost smiled at the comparison, allowing only the corners of his mouth to twitch. "I am simply one-" His master snapped a glare at him and interrupted mid-sentence.

"Sebastian isnt an Akuma. And while he isn't exactly a human, he is of no danger to anyone besides my enemies." The exorcist's forehead wrinkled in confusion, and Ciel resisted the urge to give his butler another glare. "He is bound to me, you could say." _And I to him._

Allen's head was about ready to explode. He was confused, suspicious, curious, _hell_, and all the emotions seemed to swirl around his brain at top speed. _I am _so_ lost. _Bound to him? If he wasn't human, nor Akuma, what on god's green earth _was_ he? Just as he was about to voice his question- demand, really- the younger boy asked one of his own that once again threw Allen off his (metaphorical) feet.

"Do you know how much was invested into that guest room you destroyed?" _Oh no. Oh please no._ The workings in Allen's brain came to a complete stop. "And attacking my butler, after he helped save your life..." Allen sat still, like a mouse before a tiger. "I would think you owe me a great... _debt_." The blood drained from the exorcist's pale face, leaving him almost as white as his hair. Allen's body started to tremble unconscously, his eyes gone wide and a touch glassy.

Neither Ciel nor Sebastian missed Allen's reaction to Ciel's statement. Sebastian could almost hear the _clang_ as the trap swung shut, prey safely ensconced inside. Ciel merely leaned forward, shifting closer to the shaking apostle. Allen felt a sense of doom overcome him, an uncomfortable feeling akin to that of a chain winding about his body.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement on the matter. Don't you think so, Allen Walker?" A cold, cold smile graced the Earl's lips. _Checkmate._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Poor, poor Allen. I can almost see the scene when Ciel brings the word <em>debt<em> into the picture. LOL**

**Dont forget to read and review! Im always so happy when I get notifications saying that someone's fave'd my story, or subscribed to updates, or given me their opinion on my works ^.^ Really, it makes my day!**

**On a side note, I didnt proof read this chapter. So if there are any major grammar mistakes please let me know.**


	10. Meet the New Kid

**In which Allen is teased more, and everyone is introduced.**

**Yay it's a new chapter! Hahaha, how'd y'all like the last chapter? Teehee teasing Allen is so fun ^.^ Such a strong reaction to the word... _Debt_. :)**

**Anyways, I hope everyone had some good holidays. I may or may not be slowing down on update times- I've got a few events coming up I need to prepare for. And it's collect-cans food drive at work, so I have to deal with all _that _paperwork. Sigh. The things I do to make my boss happy... **

**Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Allen watched helplessly as Sebastian approached him, unable to move from the spot he stood in. The butler's eyes were aflame- though not in he way they were before, when Allen had tried to destroy him. No, the flame that danced in those red orbs brought shivers to the teen's spine for an entirely different reason.<p>

"...Probably take them off." Allen was so absorbed by Sebastian's eyes that he hadn't realized the other was speaking to him, and had only caught the tail end of the conversation. Immediately, heat infused his face. Allen was sure that he could put a tomato to shame with the blush now present on his cheeks. _What d__id he just say...?_

"W-what?" The little exorcist emitted a strangled yelp, taking a startled step back from the butler. Sebastian stared at him for a moment, an eyebrow rising gracefully upwards, before the corners of his mouth twitched upwards involuntarily. _He obviously wasn't listening to me. _The smile attempting to bloom on his face turned into a smirk. A devious smirk, full of dark humor.

"I was saying... You should take off your clothes." Sebastian took a slow, even step forward. Allen took two backwards, like a mouse cornered by a hungry cat. "Would you like me to help," Allen's back hit a heavy mahogany door, and Sebastian stalked into his space, leaning over him until his mouth was dangerously close to the exorcist's ear, "_...Allen?"_

Allen let out a mortified squeak, breath wooshing out in surprise and horror. With inhuman strength, he shoved the demon butler back, away from him, and scrabbled frantically for the doorknob. With a crash, the door opened, flinging itself into the wall behind it. Allen practically dived into the room, snatching the door and slamming it shut.

"Are you sure, Mr. Walker? I would be glad to help you with those _hard to reach _places." Sebastian chuckled, amused at the speed of which his prey had escaped him. He could hear some noises behind the heavy door, and then the click of the lock. The way the boy had flushed... Yes, he would be a fun one to tease. Maybe more so than his master, especially if he kept getting such interesting reactions.

"No thank you! I can bathe myself!" Allen slid down the door, waiting until he heard the butler chuckle again and walk off to release a relieved sigh. The earl had demanded Allen clean himself up while new clothes were fetched, and had asked Sebastian to show him to the bathing room. Little did Allen know that the butler would offer to help him _bathe. Maybe it's a butler thing? _Allen thought it over. _He probably helps that boy bathe. I bet its just one of his duties...?_ Yes, that had to be it. With a much calmer mind, Allen set about taking his bath.

...xxx...

Further down the hall and down the stairs, on the first floor, a rather clumsy maid was fretting herself to pieces. "Ooh, w-what should I do?" She was standing next to a beautiful chandelier. Except it was on the floor, in pieces. A tall stick with a feather duster attached on one end rested half-hazardly on the floor, attesting to what had brought the elegant ornament down. "W-what'll I do if Se-Sebastian finds out?" As if on que, she could hear confident footsteps approaching.

With a chuckle, Sebastian turned and walked away from the bathing room door. As it was, he should probably check on the other servants. Almost instantly his mood dampened, flashes of previous so-called accidents that had been the work of the three flashing through his mind. They were a prime example of why Sebastian normally had no respect for the human race. _But they _do_ have their uses. Valuable uses._ The demon paused slightly, considering how each of the servants had entered into Phantomhive service, before continuing down the elegant hallway. So deep was he in his memories that he failed to notice he had reached his destination- the grand entryway- until a terrified squeak brought him back to awareness.

The heavy drapes still covered the story-length windows. The hardwood floor nearabout gleamed with a recent sweeping. The chandelier rested gently on the floor- _Ah._ Sebastian eyed the chandelier, a soft sigh escaping from his lips. "And how did this happen?" The woman squirmed under his steady gaze, hesitantly pointing towards the dusting equipment that layed haphazardly by the ruined chandelier.

"I was, well, I was dusting and-" Sebastian raised a hand, cutting off the gush of words and half-formed apologies. Really, he should have known.

"Go get Finnean and have him help you with the mess." The maid bobbed her head before rushing off to find the errant gardener. A light chuckle -"_Ho ho ho!"_- reached the butler's ears and he turned to find the other butler of the phantomhive household sitting in the corner of the entryway. "Watch them and make sure they do not break anything else?" The butler had been competent enough when he had been head butler, so surely he could supervise the pair. The older man nodded, demurely sipping some tea. "Thank you, Tanaka. Also, when they are done, notify them that the Earl requests them all to meet in his study." Hopefully the new addition to their staff would be finished in the bath by then. Sebastian smiled, thoughts returning to the silver-eyed teen, before heading up to inform his master that his orders were delivered.

...xxx...

Allen immersed himself into the warm, almost hot water. A satisfied groan slipped from his lips as he felt his muscles unwind from the heat. A quick glance showed soap and what he assumed to be shampoo arranged near the large tub. Quickly, he started washing the grime from his skin, tracing the edges of his many scars. A small stab of pain made him look downwards at the soap in his hand. He had reached his half-healed stomach wound, which was an irritated red from the scrubbing and the water. Allen contemplated the wound, his mind filling with the memories of blood and pain.

_"The womb... Stop Alma Karma!"_

_"It's because of you that I became an Akuma!"_

_"Toss aside the Order, Allen Walker."_

_"By his side... I want... To be by the 14th's side..."_

_"Saving someone... Isn't that simple!"_

_"You still won't forgive him?"_

_"Why are you running away, Kanda?"_

_"The one who made Alma an Akuma... was you, wasn't it?"_

_"It's all your fault, you fucking Noahhhh!"_

_"Look... Carefully at Alma's face..."_

_"Be-Bean-Sprout..."_

_"Allen Walker's now gone!"_

Silver eyes snapping open, soap falling to the floor, water gushing out of the tub- Allen gasped for breath, clinging to the sides of the bath desperately. _Just... It's just a memory! Its not real!_ His heart thundered in his chest painfully as he tried to calm himself down. _It's not real! Remember what he told you! Remember!_ Allen's face softened, his body quieting down. A soft, soft smile tipped his lips upwards as his eyes went liquid.

"_...Thank you, Allen Walker."_

The sound of a knock on the door broke him out of his reverie. With a startled glance at the clock that rested above the door, Allen saw that he had spent over an hour reliving the past. "Er... Sorry! I'm almost done!" The exorcist practically lunged out of the tub, pulling the chain to allow the water to drain at the same time. He swiped a towel that was laying on a convenient rack before turning to look for his clothes.

"I have your new clothes here, Mr. Walker." Oh dear lord, it was _that man_ again. And now Allen would have to open the door to get his clothes. Wearing only a towel.

...xxx...

"Does either of you know why the Earl wants us?" The rough tones of Bard brought Maylene to attention. She looked at the man, taking in his smudged face, his crispy clothes, the burned eyebrows. The maid shook her head, looking curiously over at their younger companion as they made their way through the halls towards the Earl's study. "What 'bout you, Finny?" Bard turned to look at the gardener.

Finny shook his head as well, and Bard turned back to contemplate silently. "M-Maybe he found out about the chandelier?" Maylene offered, rather hesitantly. Immediately Bard shook his head, and she caught a whiff of burned _something_ coming from his direction.

"Then why would he call _all_ of us?" She had no answer for that, and the trio spent the rest of the walk in silence. Finally, they came upon the burnished door leading into the master's study. With a hesitant glance at his partners, Bard raised a hand and knocked.

"Ah, there you are. Come in, please." Maylene blushed as Sebastian opened the door. The black-haired man stepped backwards slightly, allowing them access to the room beyond. Maylene nearly tripped as she went by him, stuttering an apology that he waved away. Their master, the Earl, rested on his seat behind the desk.

"I called you here to inform you that we have a new addition to the staff." Ciel examined the faces of his servants, taking in their expressions seperately. Bard looked intrigued, Finny looked... well... _happy, _and Maylene looked surprised. "I want to introduce him to you. His name is Allen Walker and he will be helping Sebastian with a variety of tasks." Ciel gestured for his butler to let in the exorcist.

Allen stepped into the room gently, giving Sebastian a glare before turning to the rest of the room's occupants. A black butler outfit, a red ribbon instead of the usual tie, adorned his small frame. The earl gestured him over to the desk, and he cautiously walked over, examining the trio as they did him. A wide smile broke upon his face, and he bowed slightly in their direction. "Hello. I am Allen Walker. It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>So thats that then. Bah, Im not sure if I liked how it turned out. Oh well. Anyways, I was meaning to include more on Ciel's <em>offer<em> but I guess I'll do that next chapter.**

**So How do you all like it? I hope it was up to my usual standards. Give me your reviews please!**


	11. No escape Expanded

**Allen in a Kuroshitsuji butler outfit, by Scylent! Please take a look! (Just remove the spaces and voila) http:/trimthetrees .deviantart. com/art/In-The-Rain-279792152**

**Its just too adorable! ^.^ **

**So I promised more on Ciel's bargain with Allen- here it is! Kudos to the people who can spot someone special that appeared in this chapter ~ Read carefully now!**

* * *

><p><em>"Do you know how much was invested into that guest room you destroyed?" <em>Oh no. Oh please no._ The workings in Allen's brain came to a complete stop. "And attacking my butler, after he helped save your life..." Allen sat still, like a mouse before a tiger. "I would think you owe me a great... debt." The blood drained from the exorcist's pale face, leaving him almost as white as his hair. Allen's body started to tremble unconscously, his eyes gone wide and a touch glassy._

_Neither Ciel nor Sebastian missed Allen's reaction to Ciel's statement. Sebastian could almost hear the clang as the trap swung shut, prey safely ensconced inside. Ciel merely leaned forward, shifting closer to the shaking apostle. Allen felt a sense of doom overcome him, an uncomfortable feeling akin to that of a chain winding about his body._

_"I'm sure we can come to an agreement on the matter. Don't you think so, Allen Walker?" A cold, cold smile graced the Earl's lips. _Checkmate.

* * *

><p>The white hair hung limp around the pale face, hiding the boy's eyes from scrutiny. A gloom settled over hair hair he sat upon. Nothing in the room moved except for the fire of the lamps and the fireplace. The other pair in the room shared a glance, slightly apprehensive at the sudden change of behavior in their 'prey'.<p>

Ciel frowned, shifting in his plush seat, and crossed his legs. The room was too quiet, like the silence before an ambush, where all manner of creatures froze in their burrows, waiting for the first strike. He glanced at Sebastian again, but the butler's attention was fixed upon the exorcist before them. The frown on Ciel's face became more pronounced, and he swung his gaze back to the silent figure and opened his mouth to break the strained silence. "Wh-"

"...Debt?" The single word hung upon the air, interrupting the Earl before he could finish his sentence. Two pairs of eyes [author's note: one and a half, really] locked on the slightly trembling form. Ciel closed his mouth with a small click. Both earl and butler leaned forward so as not to miss the soft-spoken words passing through the exorcist's lips.

A black shadow passed over the extreme white of the boy, Seemingly tainting it a darker color as it went. The pale head rose, and dark grey eyes blazed out of a motionless face. "Debt? _I _owe you a... Debt?" The frozen visage cracked, and the exorcist leaned forward, a small, _haunting_ smile upon his youthful face. "If I'm not mistaken, Sebastian-" those grey eyes flicked to the demon's briefly- "_encouraged_ me to attack him. How can I be held responsible for his actions?"

Sebastian held off a chuckle at the stunned look upon his masters's face, even if it was quickly wiped clear. Though caught, their prize still had claws, it seemed. A small shift of movement brought his attention back to the boy whose demonic smile, ironically, reminded him of his own.

"And as for the guest room... While I admit that excessive damage was caused, and that the room was destroyed, I am merely _half _the party responsible. The other half belongs to your esteemed butler, who may I say, was the cause of this mess in the first place." The smile never left the exorcist's face, and as he finished, he leaned back into his chair and laced his fingers together.

Ciel blinked. This was not what he expected. A small plea for forgiveness, perhaps, but not this. He could feel Sebastian's amusement beside him, and he resisted the urge to kick the man on the shin. "Those sound like valid points, Mr. Walker, but that still does not eliminate the fact that, though provoked, _you _attacked first. Unless you are implying that you can not be expected to hold your temper while you are a guest in my house? That you can behave however you like, and the fact that my butler and I _saved your life_ has no meaning at all?"

It was Allen's turn to blink, and the black cloud that had infected him dissapated as quickly as it had arose. "Well, no, but-"

Ciel cut him off. "So then we are in agreement? You attacked my butler and in doing so, destroyed my guest room?" the earl watched as Allen struggled with himself, before giving a hesitant nod. "Then you are, indeed, in my _debt_."

Allen opened his mouth, then closed it. _Damn._ There was no way around it. A small frown formed on his face, but he met the cool blue gaze of the boy in front of him with a steady one of his own. "I have no money to give you." Not that he couldn't _make _some, but Allen knew that the Earl, child though he was, was not interested in money. At least, not from him. His intuition was proven correct when the boy shook his head.

"I have a sufficient amount of money. No, What I would like from you... Service." Allen tilted his head to the side in slight confusion, a questioning look in his eyes. "I want your service." Ciel leaned forward, intent upon the exorcist. "I have many enemies, Mr. Walker. I would rather have someone of your... abilities, in my service, so I can continue in my duties to Queen and country unhindered."

Allen's eyes widened, and his face twisted into a fierce look. "I do _not_ kill people. I _will_ not kill people. My _abilities_, as you say, are for cleansing the souls of _Akuma_." His Innocence hand clenched into a fist, claws faintly clinking against eachother. How could this boy sit here and speak of such things so calmly? What kind of life did he have, to make him say such things? _He didn't say you _had_ to kill his enemies. All you have to do is protect him, you don't _have_ to kill..._ Allen shook his head violently at the thought that had insinuated itself into his mind._ And you said it yourself that the boy is too young- Don't you _want_ to protect him? _He shook his head again, vehemently silencing the whispers, and they faded back into the depths of his mind.

Sebastian watched the teen. He seemed to be having an arguement with himself, face hard in concentration, muscles tensed. A flicker of gold through the white locks caught his attention, but when he looked all he saw was the effervescent grey. Ciel cleared his throat, and the grey orbs locked onto his small frame.

"You told me you are in a war, Mr. Walker. Can you not say that you have had to fight humans in your battles?" Allen's eyes widened, and he bit his lip, not meeting the Earl's eyes. "However, if that is your wish, than you don't have to kill them. Incapacitate them, knock them unconcious, I dont really care. Your job will be to protect me, from friend or foe." Ciel looked at Sebastian, then back at the exorcist. "In return I will consider your debt paid, and will provide you with food and housing."

Allen was at a loss. He didn't want to accept the offer, but a part of him did. If he _didn't_ accept the offer and the boy got hurt, he'd never forgive himself. And the butler, whatever he was... Allen trusted his gut, and his gut was saying _bad, bad, bad_. Perhaps if he accepted, he could stop the man from killing people. Allen locked eyes with Sebastian, staring into the red gaze. _Right, and apples grow on peach trees._ At the thought of food, his aformentioned stomach growled.

The earl sighed, uncrossing his legs and getting to his feet. "Your answer, Mr. Walker." Allen looked around helplessly, trying to find a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into. Nothing. He swallowed nervously, then looked at the Earl.

"Do I have a choice?" The boy stared at him, and Allen thought he saw sympathy in the cold blue eye before it was replaced with unyeilding steel.

"No." Ciel watched as the exorcist lowered his head, resolve filling his shoulders. A small smile bloomed on the earl's lips, and he held out his hand. "Welcome to the Phantomhive household, Allen. I'm sure we'll get along _splendidly_." Allen stood, and slowly put his hand in the boy Earl's hand, sealing the bargain.

* * *

><p><strong>So I did this to show the details of Allen's bargain with Ciel. Next chapter, first day on the job! We finally get started with the main story! Yay!<strong>

**Once again though, go check out the link at the top of the page! You MUST go see it! =^.^=**

**oh yeah, and read and review please.**


	12. Pancakes?

**Okay, so I went back and reformatted the first two chapters. They are now _much_ easier to read. ^.^ I also figured out why they ended up formatted that way, to my great amusement, and stopped it hopefully from happening again.**

**Im so so sorry for the slow update, but I have a legitimate excuse! I've been sicker than a dog these past few days, and I can barely manage to complete my shift at work... Ugh...**

**Also, fanfiction deleted my first draft of this story, right when I had finished it. I pressed save, went to bed, and when I woke up, all was gone. Boy was I #!$#$ off. Still am, actually. Hope this chapter is as good as the first draft.**

* * *

><p>Deep in the heart of the mansion, mortals stirred. Outside the birds cooed blearily from warm nests, fluttering sleep from their wings. Fish stirred beneath the lazy river that wound its way through the deep forest that was situated by the regal structure. The dark sky was slowly coming to life, streaks of orange and red harmonizing against the horizon. Inside the mansion, a lone mouse paused and lunged for its home, startled from its search for breakfast by hurried footsteps coming down the hallway.<p>

"But what if he's awake? I-"

"The only one who's awake at _this_ bloody hour is Sebastian-"

"He's got a point, you know. Sebastian's _always_ the first to wake-"

"B-but what if he _is_ awake! Wh-What do we do then!"

At this, the ones who were making all the noise paused, and turned to look at the only female in their midst. She was red, slightly trembling, and blinked tearily behind cracked glasses. One of the males- the bearded one- opened his mouth and then shut it again. The other- the younger- brightened, giving an easy smile before replying to the girl.

"Then we just tell him we're making breakfast and want to know what he wants!" His smile turned into a full-fledged grin, seemingly happy with himself. Suddenly he paused, turning to blink owlishly at the two who were still staring at him. "That is what we're doing, right?" The other two looked at eachother before looking back at him and nodding.

"That's the ticket, Finny! We're just going to ask him what he wants for breakfast!" With this, the trio continued along their route, trying to be as stealthy as possible [and utterly failing]

...xxx...

"...And I have with that selection an offer of either glazed croissants or a side of fresh scones. Which would you prefer, young master?" Ciel blinked at his butler, one hand coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He had managed to drone out the usual talk of breakfast, instead thinking back on the previous day. The slight tinkle of china brought him back- again- to the present, and he yawned before muttering "Scones..." Sebastian nodded, his back to the small Earl as he finished with the tea.

Ciel looked around slightly, checking the room for a peculiar shade of white, frowning when nothing met his gaze. "Sebastian, I thought I made it clear that you were to keep an eye on our new _guest_." Sebastian paused, setting the kettle down and allowing it to steep for a moment as he moved across the room to his master. Ciel moved automatically as Sebastian helped him dress, finding small comfort in the normalcy of routine. He met his butler's brown eyes in a silent demand for clarification, causing the demon to sigh slightly.

"Of course, young master. However the doctor recommended bed rest for him, and I felt it wouldn't do harm to allow the other to... sleep in, if you will, before I roused him for the day." The boy looked at his butler in surprise, eyebrows drawing together in an -almost!- incredulous look. Sebastian chuckled at the look, resuming his ministrations of dressing the earl. Swiftly he knelt, gently putting the heeled shoes on his master's feet.

"I see. Make sure he is present at the dining table then. I want to..." Ciel paused at that. What did he want to do? Sebastian was the one that handed out the assignments to the other servants, and they had already gone over the deal they had made the other day. A slight russle of cloth made him glance at his butler, who was offering him his eyepatch, which he put on with familair ease. "I want to make sure he has no questions." The slight smirk on Sebastian's face made him flush slightly. Ciel scowled as the other presented him with his tea, which he sipped without really tasting before handing back.

"Very well, young master. I shall await for you downstairs." The man briskly walked to the door to the room, pausing slightly and flashing a smirk at his master. "With Allen, of course." Ciel grabbed the first thing at hand- a dart on his bedside table- and flung it at the demon. With a flick of his wrist, Sebastian plucked the dart out of the air and placed it on top of the hallway table. "A good throw young master, but let's save the games for later, hmm?" The demon made his escape while the boy glared, the look in his eyes promising retribution.

...xxx...

Sebastian kept his smirk as he strode down the hallway, heading for the visitor's side of the mansion. The long hallways offered him plenty of time to amuse himself with remembering his master's reactions, but before long he felt his attention pulled towards his goal and the boy who waited there. The demon had wanted to make sure the earl was up and ready for whatever surprises the boy may throw at them, though he hadn't lied when he had said he wanted the other to sleep in.

As he aproached the appropriate door, he heard hushed- and frantic- whispers, the voices easily recognizable. _Now what do we have here?_ Sebastian slowed his steps, becoming near silent as he came closer. Rounding a corner, he finally caught sight of the culprits- Bard, Finny, and Maylene. Maylene was kneeling on the floor, blushing and peering nervously through an opened door that emitted warm light. Bard was crouched over her, an unlit cigerette hanging limply from his lips as he stared in awe at whatever secret the door shielded. Finny was gawking excitedly, nearly tripping over the two beneath him as he stood staring through the crack as well. The trio had fallen silent, surprising Sebastian in that they had that much discretion.

Curiosity trickled through his veins, and the demon allowed himself to get closer to the door without alerting the three to his presence. Unfortunately, they blocked his view, and without opening the door wider or moving them, Sebastian wouldn't be able to see what was inside. "If I may ask what you three think you are doing?" The sound of his voice had immediate affect.

Maylene shrieked and attempted to leap up, clearly not remembering that both Bard and Finny were above her. The top of her head collided with Bard's chin, causing his mouth to snap shut in a painful _click!_ and the cigerette to fall to the floor. Maylene's leap up turned into a sprawl _forward_, crashing the door open and dumping both her and the hapless cook into the room in a rather... suggestive position. Bard flailed on the way down, catching the surprised Finnian in the knee and making him lose his balance. Finnian fell forward, smacking into the two on the floor with a muffled yelp.

Sebastian blinked at the mess, eyebrows making a small movement upwards- He never thought anyone could this clumsy until he met _these_ three- and opened his mouth-

"What the bloody-" The exclamation was soft, and hurriedly cut off, as if the owner had realized what he was saying and stopped himself halfway. Sebastian turned his attention from the idiots on the floor to the origin of the noise. There, only half-clothed, was Allen Walker. One of his hands, the normal one, was resting on the only armchair present in the room, tipping it over slightly but firmly. The other held a small scrap of cloth, which Sebastian identified to be one of the hand towels from the communial bathing room. A slight sheen of sweat covered his body, accenting the scars and the muscles underneath them. The pearly white hair stuck to the graceful neck with reckless abandon, giving the teen a tousled look. Grey eyes were widened in surprise, and slight concern.

Sebastian closed his mouth with a small click of teeth.

Finny looked up from the hopeless sprawl he was in and smiled sheepishly at Allen. "Um... Pancakes?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I rewatched the first couple episodes to help remember things, and I also re-read the first few chapters too. I realized that Sebastian's eyes are only red when he is doing his demon thing, and thus, you may notice I said he had brown eyes in this chapter. Also, I re-read the previous few chapters of <em>this<em> fanfic, and I realized that Allen's eyes have been shifting from grey to silver- woops! I didn't really notice, sorry. So to clear things up, Sebastian's eyes are going to be brown unless he is reacting demonicly (is that even a word?) to something, and Allen's eyes are going to be mainly grey unless he is experiencing hightened emotions of some kind. **

**Sorry this is so late! I'm feeling a bit better but still bone-tired... My family's calling me typhoid-mary and avoiding me like the plague :( It will be funnyonce I'm not sick, I promise, but in the meantime I have to amuse myself with promises of revenge (cue evil laugh)**


End file.
